1. Technical Field
A system concerns establishing a communication link between devices by using speaker voice information, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice recognition technology allows a user to control a use of a desired device or a desired information service by using a voice instead of a mouse or a keyboard. Voice recognition technology was first introduced in the 1950s and has been developed. However, due to a low voice recognition rate, voice recognition technology was not popularized until the mid 2000s.
Meanwhile, voice recognition-related technologies that have been limited to use for particular purposes are being used in portable computing terminals including smartphones and within cloud-related infrastructures.
Known systems fail to make comprehensive use of voice recognition to facilitate user friendly interaction and a user friendly interface.